Kagome's Shiver
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Kagome is shivering, but why? Sango tells her to tell Inuyasha about the shiver and that she should trust him. but why does she say she is going to die today? whats Inuyasha's reaction to reading Kagome's diary? [ONESHOT]R&R PLZ


**Kagome's shiver**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS SO NO SUING, ya got that?

_Hey it's Randa15 here with another short story. I hope you like it!_**  
**

**Inuyasha:** don't sue randa15

**Kagome:** yeah she doesn't own any of us apart from the people she makes up and…mmm some of the guys she comes up with? Are major hotties, so thanks randa15

**Randa15:** no prob Kagome

**Inuyasha:** Kagome you don't know them and they could be bad and who knows that randa15 will make them do to you, that randa15 is up to no good Inuyasha eye's randa15

**Randa15:** Ooooooh some ones jealous randa15 teases Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** Inuyasha blushes NO I'M NOT! Inuyasha unsheathes his Tetsusaiga ready for battle

**Kagome:** OSWARI inu-baka

**Inuyasha** BANG

**Randa15:** phew that was a close one any way here is the fic…

The group had all stopped for a break, it was bright and sunny, Shippo was practicing his fox fire, Inuyasha was trying to pounce on a butterfly focusing on it and watching it's every move.

Sango and Miroku where going for a joy ride on Kilala.

But Kagome went off to have some time on her own, so she went to a nearby river and decided to sit near it on a rock that was covered in moss which made it comfy to sit on.

Then a tear fell out of her left eye and on to her skirt, more came out and she started to cry as if something was scaring her…but wait…there is she felt a bushy brush over her legs yet she saw nothing. She suddenly got scared shivering, crying in fear looking around for the bushy thing.

"What's…wrong with me? And what is this" she said quietly

"Kagome is everything alright?" asked Sango from behind her

"Y-y-yes" Kagome couldn't help the shaking and the crying

Sango sat next to her and put a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help" offered Sango

(Kagome cleared her voice) "Well I went out to sit on this rock and a tear fell out of my eye and it was not long before I was crying and then a tail brushed past me and then here I am crying in fear…"

A sudden shiver went down Kagome's spine.

"HEY KAGOME DO YOU HAVE ANY RAMEN?" Inuyasha yelled from 25 meters up

"Uh…Y-Y-YEAH I DIE TODAY…hang on nani?" Kagome said

"YOU DIE TODAY…NANI?" asked Inuyasha

"UH NO…YEAH I DO, ITS IN THE FRONT POCKET OF MY BACKPACK" Kagome said

Inuyasha went to Kagome's bag, got the ramen out, and boiled the water and that kept him occupied.

Then Inuyasha picked up the sound of crying so he went towards it.

Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha coming up ahead so she wiped her tears, put on some sunnies to cover her red eyes and tried to look normal.

Inuyasha got to her…

"Kagome…are you crying?" Inuyasha asked in low caring voice

"No, no I'm fine…hey Inuyasha there's more ramen in my bag if you would like some…" Kagome put on a fake laugh and a smile

"OK, arigoto!" Inuyasha said in a joyful tone as he raced back to Kagome's bag

"Dou tashitmashite!" she called out

"So…you're not going to tell Inuyasha?" asked Sango in a worried voice

"…I don't know what to do anymore" Kagome sobbed quietly

Sango pulled her up close and hugged her to comfort her.

"You know…Inuyasha really cares about you, you should tell him…he's really good with this stuff…" said Sango in soft tone

"Well ok but right now doesn't feel quite right…so I'm going to tell him to come with me back home for a day to my time" Kagome said quietly

What Kagome didn't notice is that Inuyasha had crept over to her and heard some of Kagome's and Sango's conversation.

"OK, spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled in her ear

This made Kagome immediately jump in the river, Kagome got angry.

"OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI" Kagome yelled

bang bangbangbangbang

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome fumed

By this time Inuyasha had forgotten what he wanted to bug her for and just went back to stuff his face with more ramen.

"I'm gonna tell him tomorrow in my time" she whispered in Sango's ear in determination

"Ok!" Sango said loudly

"Do you think we should leave now?" said Kagome

"Yeah…right after Inuyasha's finished with your bag" Sango laughed

"Oh no my bag" she hissed and then ran up to where Inuyasha was which was near her bag.

When she got there he was looking at the front cover of her diary.

"Kagome's diary eh?" he said with a look of 'what could she be hiding?'

Inuyasha was sitting on a rock with the diary looking at the front cover.

"Hey Inuyasha…uh I can dance look at me!" Kagome said in a some what happy tone

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked him self in a low pitched voice

"See I can do the can-can" Kagome gleed

And when the time was right she grabbed the diary out of his hand and grabbed her bag.

"Uh…Kagome what the hell?" he asked

Kagome swung her bag around her shoulder and said "Inuyasha I'm going home tomorrow"

"You can-"Inuyasha was cut off

"And you're coming with me because I need to tell you something and this isn't the place nor the time" Kagome said seriously

Inuyasha nodded and started to pack up the stuff he used for to cook the ramen and gave it to Kagome to put in her bag. As soon as she had told the gang that they were leaving Inuyasha set off with Kagome on his back, he travelled at demon speed to the well and it took like 1 hour for them to get there.

When they got to the well Inuyasha jumped into the well with Kagome on his back, when they got to the other side Kagome got off his back and they both walked into Kagome's house.

Mum looked like she was out, grandpa was out doing his scrolls and Souta was playing video games not noticing them walk in then go to her room.

Kagome sat on the bed and Inuyasha sat beside her facing her.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Inuyasha in a soft caring tone

"Um…well I have been depressed and…there has been this thing bothering me…it's brushing against me, it felt like Shippo's tail but Shippo was near you and I-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha put his finger over her mouth.

"Kagome you should go to bed and take a nap" Inuyasha said in a quiet caring voice

"But its-"

"Kagome go to sleep" Inuyasha said in his caring voice

Inuyasha held her like a baby and rocked her.

"Shhhh…its sleep time" he whispered as he looked down at her like a guardian

Inuyasha stood up with her in one arm and opened the covers up in the other, he put her in bed and tucked her in firmly, he then looked over to Kagome's bag and saw Kagome's diary poking out of it so her sat on the end of her bed and started to read it…

_Dear diary, _

_I cannot get Inuyasha out of my head, I have feelings for him but if I tell him? He'll probably run away or something._

_I have never had a boyfriend nor kissed but I would like my first kiss and boyfriend to be Inuyasha._

_I like how his silver hair shines in the sun_

_I like how his amber eyes and how they look at me in worry_

_And his cute doggy ears are so cute!_

_I like it when he doesn't want me to go back down the well_

_I like it when he takes me for rides on his back_

_Or anytime I have close contact with him my heart feels good_

_I like it when he takes care of me_

_I like it when I see at least one of his fangs because it makes him look so naughty wink, wink_

_And oh how I wonder what it would be like to have his lips on mine, to be held in his arms _

_...well as some people say, ya never know if some one likes you back…_

He red all through her diary to see stuff like "I have feeling for Inuyasha" or "Will Inuyasha like me?"

He red it and thought "she has the same feelings as me…"

When he looked back to Kagome she was sitting up wide eyed blushing holding on to her knees.

Inuyasha blushed as well…

"Uh…I-I-I love you too" he said quietly

(Kagome's goes even redder)

"Kagome it's time for me to confess; I love having your scent around, I love it when you look at me with those beautiful brown eyes, I love it when I have close contact with you, I love it when your shiny hair flows and glistens in the suns light, I love seeing and looking at your delicate light curves and you look good every time I see you" Inuyasha said in a confessing voice (he said the last part like Miroku)

(Inuyasha starts to walk over to her)

"Oh Inuyasha everything in that diary is true and I-" said Kagome soothingly but she was cut off by Inuyasha putting a finger over her lips while opening the covers and moving over her over a bit, he then took off his fire rat coat and his under coat then dropped them on the ground.

He slowly got into bed and closed the covers; he put his arm around Kagome and buried his head in her hair inhaling her scent with his nose while he slept.

Inuyasha's hair was over Kagome's eyes so she couldn't see all but the silver hair that covered her eyes, with that she slept knowing that when she woke she would see his silver hair when she woke from her slumber and that's how she knew he was still there…END

**Inuyasha: **Kagome I have a confession to make…

**Kagome: **What is it?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome I love you, I've always loved your scent and everything about you

**Kagome: **oh I love you too Inuyasha

(Randa15 walks in)

**Randa15: **wait till the others hear about this! randa15 zipps out the door to tell everybody

**Inuyasha: **Please don't rand- every1 stares at Inuyasha with big smiles on their faces you didn't did you randa15?

**Randa15: **nods her head

**Shippo: **Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the tree K I S S I N G first come love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the golden carriage

**Miroku: **Inuyasha these feelings are normal like myself and Sango have both confessed and now we are going out.

**Sango: **And now I kinda like it when he gropes me

**Shippo: **Miroku and Sango sitting in the-

**Miroku: **don't start that crap on me and my lovely Sango WACK

**Randa15: **sigh well that's them, but I hope you all enjoyed the story...please I'm begging you R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
